This invention relates generally to a temperature control system and more particularly to apparatus for controlling the temperature of a desired area by application of a heating or cooling fluid to the area. The fluid used is preferably a gas (when applied to the area). The present system includes a control for the flow of the fluid and a means for regulating temperature of the fluid.
Other mechanisms have been devised for regulating the temperature of a desired area or for supplying a temperature treated fluid. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,825 to Layton discloses a process vessel for treating parts in a work zone with heated inert gas, the inert gas being heated by a coil of tubing which the inert gas passes through, the tubing being heated by passing current therethrough. U.S. Pat. No. 2,287,974 to Cohen discloses a heating apparatus where pressurized fluid flows through a coil tubular heater and is sprayed through a nozzle depending upon the position of a valve. U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,056 to Dillarstone discloses a shaving cream dispenser where shaving cream is released from a pressurized container by the opening of a valve and heated by a tubular coil heater before being dispensed. A temperature control system for use in constant temperature baths that utilizes a combined heater cooler is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,630 to Watts.
However, none of these prior art devices provide for the application to a desired area or a part in a uniform manner, a highly accurate temperature controlled fluid. Additionally, the present invention provides the advantages of being applicable for heating and cooling, applying only fluid at a predetermined temperature to the desired area or object, such that overshoot of the desired temperature of the fluid is prevented and a sharp temperature ramp from the initial temperature of the area and/or object to the desired temperature is accomplished.